jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Apatosaurus
|novel = Jurassic Park The Lost World |game = Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Builder |comic = |adventures = |toy = |card = |theme park = }} Apatosaurus is one of the most famous of the giant Jurassic plant-eaters. It was a huge, long-necked dinosaur, longer than two school buses and weighing as much as 7-13 elephants! If you look at older dinosaur books, you might not find Apatosaurus, but you will see Brontosaurus. This was the name that was used for this dinosaur when the wrong head was mistakenly put on its body. For years an Apatosaurus body stood with the head of Camarasaurus on the end of its neck. This was named Brontosaurus and was one of the most popular dinosaurs for many years. Apatosaurus is a fairly typical member of the diplodocid family - long neck, pillar like legs, long tapering tail and enormous size. It had, like the other family members, peg-like teeth in a head that seemed very small for such a large creature. Compared to Diplodocus, Apatosaurus has a shorter, thicker neck and a larger, heavier body. There is much speculation about how much these creatures needed to eat and how such a small head could ingest enough food to fuel such a large body. Some scientists have stated that these huge, small-headed creatures would have needed to eat every waking moment in order to provide enough food to keep such a large body alive. Apatosaurus seemed to have every adaptation needed for continuous eating, including having nostrils on the top of its head, so breathing would not interfere with eating. In order to facilitate the processing of food, which it could not chew with its teeth. Apatosaurus probably swallowed stones that it kept in a gizzard similar to that found in a chicken. The tough plant fibers would spend time in the gizzard stewing and being ground up by the stones.Dinopedia on the JPI site Download the Jurassic Park Institute Apatosaurus fact card More real-life information: Apatosaurus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Franchise Apatosaurus is often seen in both novels, but in the films the'' only evidence for their existence are ultimately the bones seen in the Raptor Nest and near the Worker Village in The Lost World: Jurassic Park, however a live individual is yet to be seen in the films. Jurassic Park novel After Dr. Alan Grant and his companions arrive at Isla Nublar they are brought to the ''Apatosaurus terrain. These dinosaurs are the first dinosaurs the group encounters.The herd of Apatosaur''s consists of 17 members. It is assumed that Apatosaurs are the "''Little blue dinosaur-logo" that is described in the novel's Jurassic Park logo. In the film, they are replaced by Braciasaurus, a larger Jurassic herbivore. They are all killed in the napalm bombing along with the rest of the dinosaurs. The Lost World novel By the time of the events of The Lost World the Apatosaurus also have regained the ability to reproduce. A herd of apatosaurs roams in the river valley at the center of Isla Sorna. The Apatosaurus herd lives in symbiosis with a herd of Parasaurolophus, which stays close to the Apatosaurus herd for protection. The Parasaurolophus have larger brains, and therefore a much better sight than the Apatosaur''s. They can spot predators much easier. According to Richard Levine, they use their large tails for defense and have long necks to balance out the long tails, leaning their head foreword, and therefore, do not need a large heart to pump blood to the head. This kind of symbiosis between large and smaller herbivores did indeed existed in the dinosaur age. If this behaviour was genetically determined it is understandable that this behavior evolved so rapidly on the island. However, ''Apatosaurus and Parasaurolophus originate from different periods. Although, this behavior could be learned by that if the Apatosaurs know that if the Parasaurolophus made a certain call and carnivores come up, they can be able to place the two together. Jurassic Park film According to the description of scene 49 in the film script, Apatosaurus is one of the species of which Dennis Nedry steals the embryos. In the film, Tim Murphy also mentioned Apatosaurus' synonym, Brontosaurus, when he tried to identified the dinosaurs that he seen from the tree he was on. Although he corrected himself when he realized that the dinosaurs were actually Brachiosaurus. In The Lost World: Jurassic Park, there are the bones, primarily vertebrae, of Apatosaurs ultimately seen in the Velociraptor nest, and Ian, Kelly, and Sarah pass a carcass of an Apatosaurus on their way into the Worker Village. Despite these remains, there is yet for a live animal to be seen in the films. Unlike the novel, the film gives no insight to how these skeletons got here. Games *''Apatosaurus'' is nr. 052 of the Herbivore Threes that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *''Apatosaurus'' is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. It is listed under the synonym Brontosaurus. Comics ''Brontosaurus'' .]] Brontosaurus is an old but still popular synonym of'' Apatosaurus''. In 1877, Othniel Charles Marsh published the name of the type species Apatosaurus ajax. In 1879 he descripted of another, more complete skeleton. He thought it represented a new genus and species, so he named it Brontosaurus excelsus. However, in 1903 Elmer Riggs re-examined the fossils. While he agreed with Marsh that Brontosaurus excelsus was likely a distinct species, he also noted many similarities between B. excelsus and A. ajax, and decided that both should be placed in the same genus. Because the name Apatosaurus was older, that name was chosen. However, until this day the name Brontosaurus is more popular under the public. ''Brontosaurus'' in Jurassic Park The name Brontosaurus is mentioned in the Jurassic Park movie. In the Treetop scene Tim calls: "Hey! Those are brontosauruses - - I mean, those are brachiosauruses.". In the Jurassic Park Film Script the name was mentioned more frequently. In Scene 15 the large Brachiosaurus that the group encounters is described as follows: Technically, it's a brachiosaur, of the sauropod family, but we've always called it brontosaurus. David Koepp, the script writer, had mixed Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus. Brachiosaurus was never known as Brontosaurus. He also distinguished it by saying it was a sauropod, even though both animals were sauropods. Later, in the A Tree For My Bed scene, Tim accidentally calls the sauropods Brontosauruses. But he quickly corrects himself. Alan Grant responds: GRANT: It's okay to call them brontosaurs, Tim. It's a great name. It's a romantic name. It means "thunder lizard". TIM (digging that) "Thunder lizard!" Games The name "Brontosaurus" is also used in Jurassic Park: Builder. Sources The picture in the infobox made by the Jurassic Park Institute. Notes Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:1997